Dark Ninja Empire
by Aria Fox
Summary: The rangers lost the battle at the abyss of evil and Lothor with the samuria amulet has taken control of earth. After two years is there finally a reason to hope?
1. Entering the lions den

"Report." Pressing the headpiece closer to his ear Cam tapped the redhead crouched next to him on the shoulder with his other hand. Ghostly pale in the moonlight her bright red hair hidden under an ugly baseball cap Hayley Douglas nodded lowering her binoculars flexing her hand twice.

"Blue ready."

"Yellow ready."

"Pink ready."

Good everyone's in position, Cam thought, Phase one was complete. Now came the hard part. Teams of five made up from a mixture of graduated ninjas, Silver Guardians, military and well-trained civilians were the backbone of the freedom movement and for all intents and purposes this was a normal mission but if everything went correctly this mission could change everything.

"Received twenty seconds. Good luck."

He could hear it almost clearly now the low hum of a land craft. Together Hayley and Cam stood up lasers guns gifts from the Silver Guardians aimed into the darkness. The slight shimmer of the land craft could easily be missed.

On cue pink team detinateted their explosives exposing the silver craft briefly taking their chance blue team fired knocking out the hover engines lisping onto its side the craft stayed suspended for long seconds before crashing. The sound echoed around them in the silent night.

"Go!" Cam whispered into his mouthpiece. It was unnecessary, the four teams had trained for this attack for the last week they knew what to do. Cam and Hayley charged up the embankment firing at the emerging ninjas trying to avoid being caught inside. It was only a small transport mostly food but desperately needed, as food was that was not why they were here.

"Two slaves." Reported the unfriendly ex-Silver Guardian pink team leader. Firing again at a thunder ninja that twitched Hayley started securing explosives along the silver casing of the craft.

From behind the trees headlights flickered.

"Whenever you feel like filling her up boss." Called the yellow leader cheerfully into his ear. From the shadows three figures emerged heading for the back of the land craft. Pink team were already back from helping the slaves to the hidden truck ready to carry food supplies. With Hayley and four members of blue team Cam spread out along the road weapons ready. They had three minutes after the hover engines died. One minute control is alerted, two troops are dispatched, three they had to be gone, in theory they were right on schedule.

"We're done."

"Good yellow leader get that truck out of here everyone else report to your stations." It was tempting to congratulate them on a job well done but the mission was not over yet, first they had to get home safely. Two and a half minutes and the truck was smashing its way through the trees onto the open road. A delicate hand reached out of the open window the air in front of the truck rippled Cam glimpsed two figures huddled together in the back of the truck before it disappeared.

Hayley sneaked her hand into his squeezing reassuringly.

"They'll be fine Cam." She said pulling him back to the covering dark of the woods.

"Lets be sure." Reaching into his pocket Cam pulled out a device the same as the one the yellow team had used to teleport, a black disk the wind ninja symbol emblazed on either side, pressing red symbol Cam looked up as what had been termed an invisi-portal appeared above their heads. His stomach dropped around his knees as the familiar sucking sensation pulled them up into the portal. When that portal reached its end Cam opened another and then another. Using the energy of the invisi-portals to hide the teleportation wormhole used by the truck. Eventually Cam put away the portal disk brushing the sand off his uniform he helped Hayley to her feet.

"I think that's enough."

"Agreed." Giving up on cleaning her own clothes Hayley sighed. "Every damn time." She muttered.

"I'll find you more." Said Cam removing the hated hat he kissed her forehead softly. Leaning into him Hayley's arm wrapped around his waist. "Let go home."

It was a long walk from the beach to Reefside High well past midnight when they passed the blackened arched sign and the pink team leader came out to meet them.

"Everyone's back safely." He said gruffly. Scars not quite healed running from his forehead to cheek Commander Eric Myers ex-quantum ranger was not the most pleasant of people but he got the job done and despite their many verbal and not so verbal fights Cam respected him. Grudgingly.

"What about the two we brought back?" asked Hayley pinching Cam in a pre-emptive move to remind him to be nice.

"Eating, the doctors checked them out, malnutrition, head lice the normal stuff no lasting damage." Together the three of them walked through the school Cam acknowledged the men on guard inside the doors. Security was always beefed up before and after a mission even though he had not seen them Cam knew guards had been stationed through out town.

Nodding curtly Eric left them at the doors of the cafeteria striding off in direction of the science lab.

"You shouldn't have made him the pink leader. Honestly Cam pink? Eric?" Whispered Hayley pushing open the double doors. The cafeteria was much the same as it was when the place had been the devil playground called high school. Round tables pushed together for the popular groups, lonely tables off by themselves he had never been to high school but Hunter and the others had told him enough horror stories that Cam had actually been grateful.

"He'll get over it." Cam said dismissively. He had spoken louder than he meant to four heads whipped up from their table arms curled protectively around their bowls.

"Kira, Ethan I thought you'd be in bed." Sitting down beside the small dark blonde girl who watched her wearily Hayley touched her shoulder gently. Cam almost smiled when she did not flinch. Sitting down beside the new comers on the opposite side of the table the small the Asian boy shifted uneasily the other one just glared at him. Hayley was talking quietly to Kira and Ethan, whatever they were discussing had Ethan looking almost animated while Kira picked at the fruit before her. Knowing she was giving him time to talk to the boys Cam offered his hand to the brunette who was still giving him the evil eye. Eric had a hand in this Cam just knew it.

"I'm Cam that's Hayley." Jerking his thumb to the red head. "Do you know your names?" Now they were both glaring at him. It was not such an unreasonable question it had taken Ethan a month to remember who he was.

"Trent Mercer."

"Connor McKnight."

"How's the food?" Cam asked at a lose. What he wanted to say hard to bring up.

"It's food." Said Trent roughly pulling the bowl closer to his body looking scared Cam was about to steel it.

Taking off his glasses Cam rubbed his nose. He was no good at this.

"You'll miss the accessional meal but neither of you is ever going hungry again." His voice hard Cam mentally cursed Lothor and his goons shoving his glasses back on. Connor and Trent just looked at him blankly clearly not trusting a word he said. "Where you're going they have their own farm you'll grow your own food."

"So we're going to work for you now not Emperor Lothor." His face as impassive as his tone Connor looked straight ahead. Cam hated that look from ex-slaves even with their spiderettes gone they still lapsed when they expected punishment.

"No but yes. Look at the compound people work hard to make life better, food, shelter, fighting Lothor and you need to be a part of that."

"Why?" Demanded Connor loosing some of his blankness. Cam was taken back why? Because you need to.

"Because you can't cower under your blanket and wait for the monster to go away." Cam said harshly, " In case you missed it children a very bad man has taken over the planet and right now is planning for the rest of the universe! Or are you happy being Luther's poodle?" Immediately Cam wished he could take it back as the tall brunette shrank in his chair completely passive.

"I'm not." Said Trent quietly. "I'm not that. I'm not. I'm not! I'M NOT!" His voice growing louder until he was screaming Trent knocked over his chair as he stood up his body trembling. Hayley moved around the table quickly wrapping her arm around Trent's shoulder, which he shrugged away from gently Hayley maneuvered him away from the others.

Rising Cam gestured to the others to follow him.

"Whoa total melt down." Ethan exclaimed once they were out of the cafeteria.

"Shut up! I remember what you were like geek boy." Kira reminded Ethan giving him a warning look.

"You shouldn't have said that." Said Connor flatly to Cam.

"No I shouldn't have." Leading them to the teacher's lounge. Cam ignored Kira and Ethan's almost friendly bickering with Connor dropping in the odd comment. Pushing away guilt from habit before it really registered Trent would be okay eventual and Hayley was with him.

"This is the teachers lounge." Connor said disappointedly. Looking around at the threadbare chairs and orange carpet.

"Were you expecting pimp's paradise?" Asked Kira nastily.

"No," Said Connor mocking Kira's tone. "Just something more than…this you know."

Tipping over a comfy despite its appearance green chair Cam took out a Swiss army knife and pried the upholstery staples off the underside. Their squabbling scratching against his nerves. Pulling away the weave Cam removed the metal briefcase hidden inside.

"Connor," Cam said serious breaking into their conversation, "All of you sit down."

Immediately they took seats beside each other hands folded in their laps posture perfect, the slave look back on their faces. These children who were not really had some of the strongest will power Cam had seen. Each of them had fought against the spiderette mind control and managed to hide the fact from their controllers holding on until they could escape or be rescued but still they had behavior left over Cam worried they would never be free from.

Opening the briefcase Cam removed the remaining silver bracelet a red stone brighter more than usual.

"Connor it wasn't an accident we attacked the land craft you were in."

Wide-eyed Connor seemed unable to take his eyes off the bracelet. "It wasn't?" He asked distantly.

"No, we were looking for you," Cam almost smiled offering him the bracelet greedily Connor took it running his fingers over the cool stone with satisfaction Cam watched it glow. In surprise Connor dropped the bracelet hastily snatching it off the floor looking around guiltily. "Like we were looking for Ethan and Kira." Smiling at the three of them Kira and Ethan showed him their wrists. Identical bracelets apart fromtheir respectiveyellow and blue stoneadorning their wrists.

"What?" Asked Connor uncertainly.

"It's a chance Connor to fight Lothor and his goons and win."

"I don't get it."

"He's asking you to be a power ranger!" Exclaimed Ethan slapping him on the back. Kira's mutter of "Doffus." Went unheard by both of them.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reviewing it means a lot. 


	2. while the lions at play

Thanks to Garnetred, CamFan4Ever, Aneesha, BlueAngel07 for taking the time to review very much appreciated.

Again a lot of the dialog is taken from the episode itself not as much this time the zord battle didn't have as much. Next time I'm free to do my own thing.

Part Two-

While the lion's at play

"There it is, the abyss of evil." Leaning over the white railings the three wind rangers looked at the jagged line glowing with sickly purple light. The noise of the Kelzacks ransacking the US Action Games faded into the background.

"There's Lothor!" Pointing to the other side of the field Dustin felt his mouth go dry and his stomach muscles contract. Lothor had a megazord designed like some creepy Asian deity from it he was pouring energy into the abyss the purple light disappeared replaced by Lothor's dark energy.

"We have to stop him!" Yelled Tori. Dustin felt his stomach tighten even more. His normally calm friend was panicked which made him doubly panicked.

Standing away from the railing they opened their visors and exchanged looks.

"My mom made chili" Volunteered Shane.

Tori offered a shaky smile. "Party round Shane's house."

"Don't mock the chili Tor." Forcing himself to be upbeat Dustin closed his visor. They just had to believe in themselves like Sensei believed in them.

"Megazord time guys."

"Right" Nodding the three rangers waited. It was not long before they heard the roar of Dustin's lion, screech of Tori's dolphin and the squawk of Shane's hawk. Jumping into the cockpit of their separate zords the rangers brought them together to form their storm megazord.

Dustin swung the megazord sword in a complicated arch pointing it Lothor but before Shane had a chance to send out a blast that would have had Lothor reeling Lothor fired a ball of red energy at them. Tori tried her best to keep them on their feet but he had managed to hit critical latitude circuits.

Dustin heard her swear softly over coms as the megazord crashed heavily into a nearby cluster of trees. The impact vibrated through the zord causing some non-vital system like oxygen circulation to blow.

Hauling the zord to its feet Shane released the energy blast he had been preparing causing Lothor to stagger back.

"Mega punch" Striking with all the power available to him Dustin used the non-sword arm forcing Lothor to the ground.

"Dolphin blast." Waves of blue energy hit Lothor's deity zord squarely. Fire erupted from the deity zords head

"Direct hit" Observed Shane.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT RANGERS!" Lothor's voice boomed out of his zord as it pulled itself to its feet destroying what little was left of Rockside woods. Eyes flashing luminous green his zord released another wave of crackling energy and once again the storm megazord hit the dirt.

"Taste your defeat!" Lothor loomed over them his sword hitting their zord's neck with a metallic clang.

"I don't think so." The red power sphere shot out of their chest exploding on Lothor's red sparks raced over its body leaving scorch marks in its wake. Taking the opportunity the rangers righted themselves but it's body still sparking Lothor charged his zord at them wrapping its arms tightly around the other zord so the rangers found it impossible to move. Determined his enemies would share his fate.

Dustin heard Tori scream her dolphin was trapped between the two megazords and was receiving the brunt of the negative energy. All around him systems exploded insintively Dustin's arms went to cover his helmeted face.

"EJECT! Eject now!" Coms are still working then Dustin thought distantly. Pressing hard at the eject button ignoring the hot electrical discharge his suit did not fully protect him from Dustin waited. Nothing. Looking up Dustin could see the escape hatch was welded shut. Holding the lion hammer with practiced ease not allowing himself to even think of panicking Dustin slammed it at the roof of his zord. Pieces of a plastic like material fell on and around him but the yellow ranger kept hitting his zord until finally he could see the bright afternoon sun of blue bay harbor.

Ninja streaking to safety he joined Shane and Tori. They watched as the two zords crashed to the ground flames erupted from the storm megazord until they both exploded in a large ball of fire destroying them both.

"The megazord....It's gone." Shocked Dustin stared at where the zord last lay. There was nothing left even Cam could not fix nothing.

The earth below their feet shook violently and a loud rumbling filled the air. Running back to the edge of the abyss the rangers stared.

It was bigger a lot bigger. Energy was now pouring _out_ of the abyss.

"What's happening?" Shane asked.

"I don't know" replied Tori. Familiar blurred figures erupted from the abyss. They knew those shapes.

"Not good so not good." Shane closed his visor and as one they stepped away from the abyss and turned to face where the monsters were gathering.

"They're back." All of them every monster they had defeated all of Lothor's generals they were back. Some had been harder to defeat than others but could they really defeat them all at once?

"I hope the guys get back soon." Tori spoke quietly but Dustin heard her he could not help thinking that it was not Hunter and Cam she wanted at her side. The jealousy that sometimes dogged him rose up to gnaw at his heart.

Lothor ninja streaked in front of his army of monsters and spread out his arms walking towards them his black coat billowing in the faint breeze. Shane snarled.

"How does it feel to fail rangers?"

"You should know." Challenged Shane.

Lothor narrowed his eyes at them "Not this time."

Drawing their swords the rangers charged at the waiting army. Parrying laser blasts sending them back to any monster within range. Striking a familiar hog monster across his chest Dustin spun kicked another. It was not long before he stopped trying to remember which monster he was fighting they all just blurred together in a flurry of martial arts and trying to hurt as many of them as possible.

A sharp kick to his sword hand caused his muscles to spasm.

"My sword!" Searching franticly Dustin saw a heavily armored foot holding his sword hostage. Distracted Dustin did not see the green plant that tackled him to the ground. Thick green vines sprung from the earth holding him in place.

"Dustin!" Shouted Tori. Hazily Dustin could see a pale blue figure fighting its way towards him using one monster as a springboard. The vines around his legs loosened and then the ones around his arms.

"We need a rabbit." Tori said offering him her hand accepting it Dustin hauled himself to his feet.

"Cam's on Lothor's ship."

Tori nodded gravely despite the helmet Dustin knew her lips pursed and then firmed into a straight determined line.

"Then we pull it out of our own hats." Pulling out her sonic fin the blue ranger blasted it at the monsters that surrounded them forcing them back. A flash of red light joined them.

"This isn't working." Growled Shane. He to had lost his sword and his hawk blaster was clutched in his hand.

"Just what we were saying." Seeing the green vines beginning to grow again Dustin hit the ground hard with his lion hammer until they retreated.

"Ninja shadow attack!" Pulling down the ninja darkness to confuse Lothor's monsters Dustin felt the comfortable weight of his sword back in his hand slicing the monsters around him.

Landing gracefully on balls of his feet Shane and Tori by his side. Dustin listened to the familiar sound of a monster exploding this time in stereo. They had destroyed maybe fifteen of them but it was not nearly enough.

"Battlizer!" Shane spun his power disk and forming his battle armor. While Shane focused on aerial attacks Dustin used his lion hammer to keep the monsters at bay. His sword had disappeared again as soon as the shadow attack had ended. A battlizer of his own would be handy right about now. Why did the red guy always get the heavily duty stuff? As the monsters surged around him Dustin knew he needed backup and as the cavalry had not made it to the party yet he would have to do it himself.

"Time to split." Feeling the solid ground beneath his feet Dustin concentrated and did what the earth had always done made more earth.

"Ready?" Dustin asked his shadow.

"Oh yeah!" Himself replied. The shadow could only do what he did. Leaping into the air Dustin round housed the nearest monster to his right the shadow did the same on the left.

Sweeping above him he could hear Shane's cry of "Battlizer flight mode fire!" And feel the heat from the resulting explosions. Then he heard Shane cry out again but this time it was full of pain. Turning Dustin saw Shane plummet to the ground thankfully landing on a safety stack of hay. Running over to his friend with Tori's help they pulled Shane up. Sadly Shane examined his morpher.

"The battlizer...it's gone."

Tori placed her hand against Shane's helmeted check. "I'm sorry."

Resting his hand on Shane's shoulder in mute sympathy Dustin fought against the lump in his throat Shane had lost the last link he had to Skyla. It had always brought Shane comfort to know she had thought him worthy of such a powerful gift.

"Did I break the red rangers toy?" Chuckled Lothor "oops."

"You're going to pay for that Lothor!" Stepping in front of the boys the only one still with a ninja sword Tori raised it to eye level. "Water ninja submerge." Water rose quickly enclosing her inside with Lothor. Dustin knew it was useless to try but still he punched at the barrier. Inside Tori spun around Lothor attacking him her sword until Lothor's hand shot out and crabbed her around the throat slamming her to the ground. Straining Dustin watched carefully for signs of movement as the water receded.

His face white Lothor threw the blue ranger at them with hands that trembled Shane just managed to catch her. Holding the girl protectively against his chest Shane fired his blaster forcing Lothor to dodge.

"Storm striker" Tori mumbled into Shane's chest Pulling away from him Tori held out her sonic fin Shane added his blaster and Dustin put his hammer to the back. Kneeling with Shane they braced themselves.

"Fire!" A large bubble formed around Lothor and some of his monsters. Blue light expanded from inside the bubble until it was all the rangers could see. Standing Dustin and Shane both wrapped an arm around Tori.

There was no way Lothor could have survived that.

"Enough" filled with anger Lothor's voice rumbled behind them. Turning his head Dustin could see Lothor's mask had burnt off leaving his face blistered, his clothes and hair were smoking but still he was standing or maybe weaving would be a better way to describe it.

"I'll be taking those handy ranger powers of yours." Rising the samurai amulet green light flashed at them knocking the rangers off their feet. Dustin felt the power leave him once again he had been stripped of his ranger power leaving him feel weak and about as an affective warrior as a newborn puppy.

"Now stay down. There is a place for you three in my new world order if you behave."

"Never." Said Shane flipping to his feet.

"What are you going to do? I have your ranger powers your at my mercy. _Give up_."

"No." Tori's voice was completely flat no room for negotiation.

"Fine. Ninjas are a dime a dozen anyway." Between his hands dark ninja energy formed shooting out at the former rangers forcing them to their knees.

"We won't let you win." Dustin stood in ready position knowing the others were also getting ready for Lothor's next attack.

"Why do you insist on fighting me? You have no power." He sounded genuinely mystified.

"We might not be power rangers but we still have power." Shane moved his hands around into the air summoning position.

"Power of air." Around them the air moved faster twisting and curling around itself until it had them inside. Tossing them around from one side to another on his way past Dustin gripped onto Shane's leg.

"Great plan dude." He had to scream to be heard over the air howling around them.

"It wasn't me." Shane said grimly.

As quickly as it started the air stopped moving and they fell to the ground.

"No that would be me." The voice had a musical quality to it one they recognised immediately.

"Suzie!" Dirty blonde hair tied in a neat high pony a tall woman glared at them with icy blue eyes. They had started at the wind ninja academy at the same time her and Shane had trained together.

"Use my full name, I'm not a trainee hairdresser" She hissed at them. Racking his brain Dustin tried to remember what her full name was.

"Okay what ever." Shane muttered. "What are you doing _Susanne_? Are you trying to kill us? You know what sensei says, 'never leap onto a stepping stone until you're sure it's not a crocodile'." Despite the situation Dustin was impressed Shane had sensei down to the folded hands.

"You always were an idiot Shane of course I'm trying to kill you."

"So you weren't aiming for Lothor?" Okay silly question given the death glare she was giving them but Dustin figured it paid to be sure.

"Reunion time is over kiddies. Destroy them!" From the skate ramp Lothor stood with his arms crossed Tori was laying at his feet. Dustin felt his heart freeze blood was flowing from her foehead and she was not moving.

Susanne smiled as streaks of multi coloured light settled around them. It was not a nice smile.

"What was it you were saying Shane not being a ranger doesn't mean you don't have power?"

All around him Dustin could feel the draw of the earth's energy as the call for power raced around the mass of ninjas.

**Air**

**Thunder**

Spirit 

**Ice**

**Fire**

**Earth **

**Shadow **

**Water **

The last words Dustin would remember before the world exploded into pain. There was no time to move to try and protect himself.

One moment frozen the next unbearable heat, lightening burning through his veins and his mind exploded with images.

A little blonde girl covered in dirt making mud pies.

Watching Dad pack his suitcase.

Fighting his sister for the TV remote.

Helping mom wash the car.

Sensei at the dojo offering him a place at the wind academy.

Practice kissing with Tori

Shane dressed in his ninja outfit skating around ninja ops.

Tori, Shane, Blake and Hunter crowding around him on his dirt bike.

Cam offering them their morphers.

Faster and faster the images came some he knew some he did not but each one made him feel lighter. Until he could see the action games below him. The ninjas had stopped their attack only the ones in purple still glowed with active power. He could see two bodies laying on the ground one dark one light both with dark brown hair. It was Shane and himself. Confused Dustin looked closer at his body. He was dead why did he not care about that?

A silver rope joined what he thought of as his body and what ever he was now was fading fast.

The ninjas then approached Lothor a good distance away they stopped and kneeled their heads bowed low.

They were going to win in fact they had won Dustin realised. The rope had disappeared to just a thin thread and nothing was connected to the body next to his.

He and his friends had failed and now the world was going to suffer. Unless what about Cam and the thunders?

"Waldo" Turning his attention away from the field below him thirty-ish woman brown hair curling wildly was smiling her hand reaching out for his. Dustin did not recognise her but he did know her.

The world of US action games and Lothor disappeared filled with golden clouds and mist.

"Grandma. I should go back." Reaching out his hand Dustin took hold of hers. In the distant part of his mind Dustin was surprised it was warm it felt real more real than anything else had in his life.

"You can't." A sad simple truth.

"I don't belong with you though" Inside Dustin knew this.

"No your path has always been different the others are waiting." With a light kiss on his forehead Dustin watched his grandmother drift away.

The golden clouds faded replaced with trees and a calm river it stretched as far as he could see. On the other side of the river nothing grew and there was nothing but shadows. Along the riverbank a group of people in white robes rose from the grass.

"Welcome back brother." Looking at the woman who was suddenly at his side the soul that had once been Dustin Brooks and many others nodded.

"I wish I could have done more."

"It was not meant." He nodded gravely that was not true he still had one last quest as Dustin Brooks but for now he pretended and waited for the question he knew she wanted to ask.

"Tell me about my husband and son."


	3. All fall down

Feedback is a lovely thing. I've had to switch povs and I'm not sure if it works.

I've edited the 2nd chapter where Dustin is might make more sense now but if not it does get explained (Shane is in the same place btw).   
Part 3- 

**All Fall Down**

Whimpering Tori moved away from pain but it followed stabbing at her forehead.

"Stop moving Tori I need to clean it." Opening her eyes Tori tried to focus on that peeved voice she had heard that tone more times than she could count.

"Cam?" God was that her voice? So weak and whispery?

Concerned brown eyes watched her gravely his black and green samurai top looped around his hand. Great hot guy shirtless and she could not get her eyes to work enough to appreciate it.

Carefully Tori lay her head back on the floor. Trying not to move or make a sound as Cam wiped her head carefully pouring precious water from a paper cup onto his uniform cleaning the cut.

"She's awake?" Hunter ever the stater of the obvious.

"Yes but I think she's slipping away again." Am not but she could feel the darkness beckoning her. The escape was almost to tempting to resist.

"Tori?" The concern edged with fear in his voice was something she could never turn away from.

"Blake." Sighing his name Tori forced her eyes open again. And there he was she could not see Cam or Hunter any more just him. Gentle fingers stroked along her jaw.

"You had us worried."

"Hmmm" liking the vibration the sound made she closed her eyes and did it again. The blessed darkness filled her mind again she was safe they were safe.....wait something was wrong....missing. Reaching to the part of her heart where her best friends lived she found...nothing there was nothing an absence of anything. Not allowing herself to panic even as the emptiness surged around her Tori made herself move. Rolling onto her hands and knees she waited for the dizziness to fade.

"Tori?" The strong big brother hand on her shoulder gave her strength enough to turn her head and look at Hunter.

"Where are they?" Tori whispered. Anguish flickered across Hunter's face making his mouth tremble before his face set into grim lines.

"How many fingers?" Confused she just stared at him.

"Three."

"Mom's maiden name." Irritation fizzled at the base of her spine. If she were not already squinting Tori would have glared at him.

"Murry."

"Address."

"Enough Hunter! Where are Shane and Dustin?" She did not think it was possible but his face became even more distant. Panic danced again through her veins.

Firm hands pulled her onto her knees and helped her stand Cam on one side Blake on the other a memory of two other sturdy bodies holding her upright as defeat swirled around them rose in her memory.

Tori frowned as she got her first look at where they were. Red light encircled them it was like being inside one of Lothor's energy balls. Just a little too tight for four people to be comfortable a reminder as if they needed it of they were in fact prisoners. It was like wearing sunglasses everything was tinted but you could see beyond the lens.

It was a large room. At the far end she could just make out her vision was going fuzzy again, a black a throne in the form of a snake resting on a gold podium. Banners lined the walls each with a different creature or symbol. The floors and walls themselves were blinding white. Making her head throb even more.

Looking again at the podium Tori saw that just to its left was a scaly looking bar stool it looked like the stools in the retro ice cream parlor near school. On the white floor between the stool and podium lay two bodies dressed in black with stripes of red and yellow.

All the strength flowed from her body and Tori sagged between the arms that were clamped around her.

"No" she moaned softly shaking her head. This was wrong they were supposed to win they were the good guys, power rangers. Power rangers could not lose. They could not just leave her.

Jerking away from Cam and Blake Tori ran needing to get to her friends. The red light sparkled and threw her back onto her knees. Resting her hands on the now shimmering prison Tori called both with her heart and voice.

"Shane? Dustin?"

"Look they're just knocked out knowing Dustin he's taking the chance to sleep." Cam was desperate enough to ignore all logic and believe in the impossible.

The red light erupted in sparks again. Cradling a tingling fist Hunter glared at Cam when they all turned to look at him.

"Face it they're dead we lost to LOTHOR!" Screaming Hunter hit the wall of their cage again. Crimson lightening formed around his clenched hand crackling through the confined space.

"Bro be careful where you throw that stuff!" Yelled Blake from his position on the floor. His body covering Tori's was acting as a lightening rod attracting Hunter's power.

"No wait, look the wall is weakening." Despite the danger Cam was up and examining where Hunter had punched the wall. The red had faded into a pale pink. "Do it again." He ordered Hunter.

Grateful for the release Hunter conjured a more focused powerful lightening strike not letting it escape into the prison so the cage took it all. After a few minutes he lowered his arms. A large section of the wall was now pink but most had stayed depressingly red.

"This could take a while." Observed Hunter. "Bro get over here." Reluctantly Blake left a comatose Tori. When Cam had gotten up Blake had checked on the body beneath his and found Tori was not moving, her breathing shallow. No matter how hard he had shaken her Tori had not responded. Blake had managed to get her to sit up but her eyes where glazed over staring at nothing and her normally healthy tanned skin had a blue cast to it. Cam immediately took Blake's place beside her checking her vital signs and putting his uniform top back on before taking her hand in his. As much as they hated it there was not much they could do.

Standing with their backs to each other Hunter and Blake raised their hands in classic toy gun stance.

"Ready?" Asked Blake.

Looking over at the two black shapes on the floor Hunter nodded. "More than ready."

"Thunder power!" From their pointed fingers two flashes of light struck out one crimson one navy streaking along the red walls intertwining with each other. It was not long before the walls fractured leaving no trace they had ever been there at all.

Together the three of them ran over to Shane and Dustin. It would be easy to fool themselves that their teammates were just sleeping they looked so peaceful but Shane never slept that noiselessly and Dustin even in sleep did not lay that still.

Franticly Cam checked for a pulse or any sign of breathing the brothers crowding around him.

"They're not dead." Growled Hunter.

Hands shaking Cam took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"They're dead." Called a voice female voice behind them. Trying to sound as if she was gloating.

Pointing her swords at them Kapri stood in the arched doorway. Almost hidden by the heavy purple drapes Marah had her staff lowered but was staring at them defiantly.

"Uncle decided to give us another chance."

"So we're not going to let him down." Added Kapri.

"He said if we fail he'll send us back to our parents." In disbelief the former rangers blinked at them. That was worse than being blown up?

"Aren't you two old enough to you know make your own choices." Snapped Blake.

"What do you know about it?" snarled Kapri, "Kelzacks!"

Nodding to each other Cam and Hunter stood protectively over Dustin and Shane. Ninja streaking Blake took a defensive posture over the stone like Tori.

It was not long before the kelzacks swarmed.

"What's with her?" giggled Marah cruelly.

"Her best friends are dead she's in shock." Blake knew Tori this coma thing of hers made no sense but uncle-whipped over there did not need to know that.

"I would have been a better ranger than _her_." Marah crumbled under her breath. Pink beams shot out from the gems in her headpiece forcing Blake further back almost toppling over Tori. This was exactly why he hated fighting defensively. He was just no good at it! Releasing navy lightening to keep Marah and the Kelzacks busy. Blake turned to Tori.

"Hope this works blondie." With his hands raining lightening Blake formed a circle around her kneeling body until Tori was inside a steady lightening strike.

Turning back to Marah who was by now singed and still having to avoid the active lightening Blake smirked at her and the dancing Kelzacks.

"Where were we?" Charging at her Blake ducked to avoid her bladed staff and swiped her legs from under her. Taking the weapon he turned it a few times to get the feel of it then brought it to rest firmly at the base of her throat.

"Information quickly before I remember I'm down two close friends." Separate. Detach. Emotions have no place in a battle.

Remembering the words but not allowing himself to remember the father figure who had taught him the battle technique was the only thing keeping Blake from drowning in grief. Sensei Omino, Shane, Dustin even ninja ops all gone in one day. How where they supposed to deal with any of that?

"How about this instead?" Uncurling her fingers Marah let Blake see the gold disk nestled in her palm.

With the weight of his morpher on his arm it had been easy to forget that the power disks had been missing when they wake up. An unconscious Tori and uncertainty of Shane and Dustin had occupied most of their attention

"We're not dumb you know. Uncle turned on us once. He wanted us to explode with his ship! I owe it to him to try to help like I should have when I had the chance." Unsure Blake watched as her eyes filled with tears. Marah screwed her eyes tightly shut trying to breathe calmly but despite her best effort tears trickled out onto the floor. Marah could not be that good an actress could she? Faking grief? The squirmy feeling he always developed when any female cried compelled Blake to raise the blade and make 'there, there' patting motions with his other hand. Feeling helpless Blake took the disk out off her hand.

"There see I believe you stop crying now, please?"

Sniffing Marah dragged her hands down her face. Licking her lips she tried to say something.

"...Ks"

"Huh?" Lost Blake just looked at her. Face crumpling Marah raised her hands to cover her face trying to muffle the sound she was making and curled up into a ball.

A kick to the head gave Blake an idea what she had been trying to tell him. Flipping into the largest group of kelzacks Blake let the physical violence dissipate the pain leaving him numb.


	4. Into the darkness we go

Part 4

Into the darkness we go

Stepping far enough away from Shane and Dustin to give himself room to maneuver but staying close enough to hurt anything that dare touch them Cam waited for the kelzacks to come to him. Hunter had already rushed the nearest opponent the thunders relish of the fight was something he both admired and made him a little nervous.

Sometimes he had to wonder if he was in the right gig maybe he should have stayed tech support. But was this not his dream? Prove to his father he should have been trained as a ninja regardless of promises.

"Make this look good cousin." Whispered a voice in his head. Confusion making him slow for Kapri's attack.

"Yah!" Yelled Kapri as she brought her sword round narrowly missing his left arm. Sweeping her arms around as if she was a human blender Kapri forced Cam into the nearest nest of kelzacks.

"Hold him." She ordered.

Before they had a chance to pin his legs as well as his arms Cam viciously kicked the on coming kelzacks in the stomach and used the support of the ones holding his arms to flip behind them banging their heads together.

"Cute move cousin but sort of khaki don't ya think?" Setting her swords down Kapri released them on a wave of pink exploding on impact with his shoes. "Now that move is sooo this season."

Cam stood up unsteadily one foot landed on something round almost making him loose his balance. Looking down Cam shook his head at Kapri's stupidity. Using one as a short walking stick while his body threw off the remaining after shocks of the attack Cam pointed the other sword directly at her.

"Dad taught me the theory behind this you know." Looking scared Kapri backed up trying to wave kelzacks in front of her unfortunately for her they were busy with Blake and Hunter. "Your unlucky that I happen to be very good at putting theory into practice." Briefly Cam closed his eyes reaching for the green fire that was the core of himself. Pulling at a flame as if it was a loose thread Cam sent it into the sword. When he opened his eyes it was glowing a brilliant shade of jade.

"NowaitCamlisten," Kapri was talking so fast it was hard for even Cam's brain to keep up. "Uncle has raised a fortress where your academy used to be. And the ninja students are completely under his control and I mean all of them not just wind and thunders students but the other schools as well. He's destroyed everything in blue bay harbor even that little boutique that sells those one offs." Pausing for breath Kapri eyed the still glowing sword nervously." And this thing he's working on spirals or something it controls the humans like the hogfiends on Boolaz."

"Like what? Never mind," Shaking his head Cam knew whatever the explanation was it was bound to be very long. "How long have we been out?" There was no way Lothor would have been able to do all that in the few hours Cam had assumed they had been unconscious.

"Uncle ordered the ice ninjas to free you this morning." Not exactly answering the question are you Kapri? Narrowing his eyes Cam fed the sword more power making it blaze.

"Four days!" Her eyes wide with fear Kapri could not take her eyes off her own weapon in her cousins more dangerous hands.

"You left our friends rotting beneath Lothor's throne for four days." Hunter snarled in her ear. Blake was on the other side of her the pristine white floor littered with black and red kelzacks.

"No..no..no it wasn't like that they were frozen like you uncle wanted to heal them."

"Why" Asked Blake roughly. Shoving her into Cam whom opened his arms to catch her sealing her between a coldly angry samurai and sharp objects.

"He wants his own ninja army with ninja rangers to lead it."

Sharing a look the two brothers crossed their arms and watched her faces carefully blank.

"That was always his plan." Hunter half asked half stated. Licking her lips Kapri nodded.

"But we managed to get your power disks back look!" Gesturing as much as she could to Blake's arm. "We were just pretending and we thought well hoped that maybe as you needed two new rangers."

"How dare you!" Before he could stop himself Cam's hold on his power frayed and the full weight of the samurai's worry and grief hit Kapri in an inferno of green fire. Screaming she fell to the floor body twitching even after Cam managed to pull himself together.

"Whoa how long have you been able to do _that_?"

"Is it that important right now Hunter?"

"Guess not but do you have enough control to do it on demand?" Staring at the man who was his closest teammate and friend Cam righteousness faltered slightly.

"I'm working on it."

"Then until you can don't use it against people. Basic ninja rule." Then too bad I am a samurai thought Cam rebelliously I wasn"t seen as good enough to be a ninja.

"Hey dog blond and brooding isn't being nasty he's just remembering when he fried his science teacher and sensei Omino had to do some serious ninja voodoo so Hunter didn't get expelled." Elbowing his brother into silence Hunter knelt to check Kapri.

"She'll be fine."

"So now you're a doctor?" Snapped Cam. Guilt was creeping in she had after all been trying to help but suggesting she and Marah take the guys place was just……..something two people not used to normal human contact would do thinking they were helping. Damn.

Crouching down by the pink clad form Cam checked her eyes which were rolled back in her head before turning to Blake.

"How did you get your power disk?"

"Marah." Blake said shortly, "Ummm Cam? I don't suppose you could check on her could you?" Asked Blake shifting uneasily. Slightly confused Cam shrugged but walked past the fallen kelzacks heading for where he last saw Blake fighting Marah maybe the brothers needed to talk. A dark blue crack of fork lightening caught his attention inside it her blonde hair standing on end was Tori. It looked like the cut on her head was bleeding again but other than her that she was still. Feeling helpless Cam just stared at her until snuffling dragged his attention away from his teammate. Marah was curled into a tight ball crying quietly into her hands. Cam glared over to where Blake and Hunter trying to wake Kapri. He was no better with crying females than they were.

Gently Cam put his hand on Marah's quivering back.

"Marah?" He was surprised when Marah threw herself at him. Awkwardly Cam patted her on the back.

"He was such a good person." Seeking comfort Marah snuggled close enough that Cam could feel her wet cheeks on his neck. "He would have made me better. Strong enough to stand up to uncle" She whispered. Pulling away Marah stood wiping her face. Marah was not blessed with being a pretty crier her eyes were puffy and she was unflatteringly flushed.

"Hey crimson ranger!" She called perkily running happily over to Hunter. Cam blinked the evidence of crying had not disappeared but it seemed to fade behind a gormless smile and ditzy aura.

"Cam." The voice was lifeless and utterly defeated. Unnerved Cam looked again at the navy lightening. Tori was on her feet hair flying around her face but instead of her ninja uniform she was in the clothes she had worn to the action games.

"Tori!" For a brief moment Cam was filled with happiness. Finally something was okay. Trying to reach through the lightening Cam hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I think it's all on the outside. I just can't get out" Lowering her head Tori bit her thumb. "You need to go Cam."

"What!"

"Sensei is outside in the woods by the big willow tree but Lothor's goons are searching for him. He's got no power left."

Adjusting his glasses he took in her civilian clothes. This was making a nasty type of sense. Her mini coma and now this "What did you do?"

Tori gave him a bitter smile. "Together air and water can protect earth." Dad must have told her that. It did not sound like Tori would say and again some one was trying to dodge his questions. "You have to go, keep him safe."

"But…"

"He needs you Cam."

"I'm not leaving you guys." Cam bit out.

"We'll be fine."

"Well look at this a reunion." Spreading his arms out Lothor strode into the throne room. Motodrone at his side. All his attention focused on the four people by his throne.

"Go now Blake and Hunter can keep him busy we'll join you." Filled with urgency Tori's eyes begged him to do as she asked. He was fighting his own instincts he should be with his father. Looking over his shoulder he saw the thunders getting ready to morph.

"NOW CAM!" That tone skipped the brain completely and went straight to the muscles. Later Cam wondered if his dad had lent her some power only usable parent to child. In a flash of green Cam left the throne room Lothor's mocking laughter filling his ears as the two thunders morphed.

It was surprisingly easy to get out of Lothor's fortress through the waterfall and into the familiar woods. Maybe he should have stopped to look around gather more information but for as long as he could remember it had been just him and his Dad right now making sure he was safe was the only important thing.

Tearing through the forest Cam found his father hidden by the low sweeping branches leaning against the tree's trunk his eyes closed.

"Dad?" He called softly.

Sensei's eyes snapped open. "Cameron, your safe." Rising to his feet gracefully Kanoi looked past his son. "Where are the others?"

"Tori and the Thunders are holding Lothor off she said they'd meet us later."

Cam swallowed saying it out load made it real. "But….Shane and Dustin they…they didn't…"

Doing something that was not natural to either of them Kanoi hugged his stuttering son.

"I know son Tori told me." Sadly Sensei stroked Cam's hair. Clutching his father's robe Cam's control was finally allowed to break a luxury the others could not have and together they cried for their fallen friends.

Hours later Cam watched the moon rise it was a cloudy night nimbus clouds his memory bank supplied so there was not much light. A few patrols had past them. Mostly kelzacks but there had been a squad of ninjas from the shadow academy they had been lucky to narrowly avoid them. According to his dad shadow ninjas were the closest you got to dark without crossing over.

"Time to go." Nodding Cam brushed off his clothes. Following the river they kept a look out for more patrols. The others had not joined them yet but it was not safe to stay here. They traveled in silence for nearly an hour until voices ahead of them made Cam freeze.

"Okay Zeo will take the East Side with Lightspeed will be their backup." Slipping up into the trees Cam sneaked closer to the voices. Below him in a small clearing several men dressed all in black were hunched over a map. If it had not been for all the noise they were making they would have faded into the night.

"I have left the gateway open." Dad? Straining to get a better look Cam almost fell out of the tree. His father was walking towards the group Cam had assumed that like him Dad had hid in the trees. Did he know these people?

"Thank you Sensei Watanabe." A guy with short spiky black hair and a goatee inclined his head in respect. Kanoi returned the gesture before sitting down with them.

"Cam." Sensei called softly into the trees. Trusting his father's judgement Cam leapt down landing next to a skinny man with blonde and brown hair.

"I want you to meet Tommy," indicating to the man with the goatee Cam nodded. "Andros, Carter, Leo, Jason and Wes." Shaking hands with each of them Cam sat down between Wes and Carter.

"They're going to cause a distraction while myself and the silver guardians." Silver guardians wondered Cam the ones from Silver Hills? "Will get as many civilians to safety as possible."

"What just the six of you?" Cam asked in disbelief. He had not seen much in his mad dash to get to his father but he had seen enough to know six people stood no chance against a legion of space aliens and ninjas.

The six men exchanged looks and held object out for Cam to see.

Morphers they all had morphers.

"Our teams are here staying out of sight. We're just waiting for wild force to arrive." Said Jason putting his morpher back into his coat pocket "And thanks to your father we now know exactly where to go."

"But I have a favour to ask you Cam." Tommy was looking at him seriously. "You've heard of the Dino Thunder project haven't you? Hayley told me you were a great help in solving the morpher/communicator problem." Hayley Douglas? The woman he had been exchanging emails with ever since they went to the same seminar and had been the only ones to realise how off base the professor had been?

"Yes." He said slowly.

"I had to leave Hayley and the gems in Reefside. She's not safe."

"You're asking me to run away." Had he not proved himself as a fighter? And what if the guys did not make it out and he needed to get back in there to rescue them? He could not do that miles away.

"Your worried about your team we get that but you've got seven teams of rangers determined to get them out and bring Lothor's house of cards down around his ears. Trust us." Looking around the group Cam bowed his head at Carter's words. They had full ranger powers while he was still learning his samurai abilities. Lothor had his amulet. They had better odds. It made sense to go and protect the gems but to just leave his friends? They weren't people he ever expected to feel close to but they mattered there weren't many who did. He could not just leave them.

"Cameron he's asking you to safeguard the future. If we fail the dino gems are the only hope we have. How can you turn your back on that?"

Cam took off his glasses and rubbed his nose. Logic when everything else fell apart you could always count on that.

"How do I get there?"

A.N. A huge thank you to CamFan4Ever (I'm sorry but I'm not done with them yet I promise) Garnetred (what I love about Marah and Kapri is that despite being ditsy their also onions and have a lot of potential either way) And Aneesha 1119999 hugs thank you.


	5. All the lights are gone

Part 5-

All the lights are gone.

Two years later

Dar es Salaam, Tanzania.

Africa

The sprawling metropolis of Tanzania's seaside capital shone brightly its skyline no different today than it had been yesterday or the year before but not what it will be tomorrow. Death and destruction spread through its streets like a disease. That morning all the inner rivalry, money problems everything just floated away. After all what did it matter now? The only thought on anyone's mind was how do I survive this?

Books Aisha Campbell scrimped and saved for slid noiselessly from her numb arms the sound of heavy books hitting clay lost in the screams and thundering feet around her.

"It's come! They're here!" Mo Achieng her roommate for the last year tugged at Aisha's arm multi coloured braids whipping around her face in the fierce wind the new creature brought with it. "Stop gawping girl and move!" Aisha blinked resurfacing from half formed memories. The black and blue robot towered over the city's tallest building, crushing cars and office blocks with its enormous feet. She had never seen anything like it. In the distance above the howl of the wind and screech of metal a bear growled wanting to challenge this invader.

"This way," Now she was the one pulling on Mo's arm, "Come on."

Together they ran from their university's gardens that they had been vainly trying track down the slingbacks Mo had lost the night before. Into the streets they ran as fast as they could avoiding the falling debris. There had been drills in this all they needed to do was get off the streets and into the shelters. The tide of people was already pulling them in the right direction Aisha could now see the flaw in the shelter plan. Why had nobody pointed it out before now? She wondered. They were making it easy for them. Why bother rounding up the slaves when they flocked together so conveniently? Tightening her grip on her friend's arm Aisha made a decision and ducked into the next alleyway luckily they had been on the edge of the crowd or they never would have gotten free.

"What are you doing? We should head for the shelter."

"No can't you see we're making it easy for them all huddled together in designated areas?"

"But we'd be safer the army will protect us."

" They haven't even dented them god did you read about Germany?" They were taking countries faster now Germany had only lasted two days. It looked like it was their turn.

"But that's where we were told to go!" Biting the inside of her check Aishia wavered. No sometimes you have to go against what your told is best and trust you instincts.

"By some leaflet on the dorm notice-board? Mo we'll be safer by our selves."

Without the protection of the crowds the wind was felt colder blowing on her hands and rubbing them together Mo slid down the wall resting her head on her knees. She still looked unhappy Aisha felt awful for forcing her into it this way.

"Then your lucky I grew up in this part of town and I know these alleys like the back of my hand." Mo said Aisha crabbed onto the olive branch.

"Sober?" She teased tilting her head. They had stumbled home more than once in their time or not made it home at all that's what the shoe hunt had been about this morning.

"Hmmm good point maybe we should crash the nearest bar."

"We wouldn't even have to pay."

"Drinks are on me then." Playful looks fading Aisha sat down with her slipping her hand through hers.

"We'll get through this I know it and thanks." In answer Mo squeezed her hand. Together they listened to their city being pulled apart and people screaming. Fighting the instinct to help Aisha thought instead of her family. Had he known she wondered about the shelters being unsafe? Is that why he never indorsed them? Mom, Dad may the power protect you. An unusual prayer but one she always took comfort in.

"Marshal we have secured the leaders." A man armored in gold and navy his black boots gleaming in the gloom of his zord's cockpit rolled his eyes behind his helmet at the high pitched whine coming from his open coms channel. He casually tossed the crumbling library roof onto a near by apartment block before answering the summons.

"Hold them in the war room until I get there." Heading away from the university Lothor's Field Marshal crushed a few building on his way back to the Delta Landship. Laughing quietly to himself as the ants below him fled. Reaching the large oval shape that could have sneaked off any classic sci-fi movie set he stopped before the landing ramp turning his beetle-zord to face the city park. From here he could see the rough waves crash into the high tide wall. If he cared about such things, which naturally he did not he would have called the view of the water sparkling in the sun breath taking. Leaping from the cockpit he landed on bended knee before his ship. Yes his, the ship, the city, the army, the slaves it was all his. Until he reported to his lord that Europe was now under control it all belonged to him. Sweeping up the ramp into the spacious ship he ignored the turned heads and whispers of the space freaks that littered the blood red corridors. Keying his code into a white frosted door he turned on his heel and opened his visor so they received the full weight of his glare his arms crossed tightly clutching hands bruising his upper arms.

"None of you are union so get out and do the job you're paid for. **BRING THIS CITY TO ITS KNEES**!"

"Ummmm sir?" Looking like the words were being dragged out of him Choobo waved his hand uncertainly.

"Second strike this morning Choobo go for a third and I fry you." The words were evenly spoken but malice twisted his lips into a nasty sneer.

"But sir I don't get paid." The other aliens were easing their way down the hall trying not to make any sudden moves.

"Stupid and stupider." From his helmet lightening arched hitting Choobo in his metal chest frying his circuits. Pressing enter on the keypad the door slid open silently. "And take the scrap metal with you." He called to the now running aliens.

Humming happily to himself the Marshal took the staff weapon off his back and twisted it into complicated patterns walking towards the black door at the other end of the corridor. The early morning attack meant he had missed training his shoulders had felt cramped all morning. The beeping from the device on his wrist caught his attention. Resting the staff on his shoulder he brought the device near his mouth.

"Go for Blake."

"Bro Sefu on board." The navy thunder ranger smiled with satisfaction.

"That didn't take long."

The voice on the other end snorted. "Wave a bit of power in front of some people and the crumple like paper."

"I'll go tell the happy news to the former President."

"You always get the fun jobs."

"Green isn't your colour Hunter. But I tell you what we haven't sent out the Spiderons yet and I'm planning a good send off for the ex boss-man so come down and I'll let you in on it."

"Can't I'm on my way back to the academy." Sympathy softened Blake's tone. As a full on Marshal Hunter's responsibility far outweighed his.

"Trouble?"

"The trio project has hit a snag." Great Lothor's pet project had been hard enough to get off the ground and now it was nothing by trouble.

"And you think I have all the fun."

"Comedian isn't your colour Blake."

"That has a colour?"

"Shut up." Miffed Hunter snapped off the communication link. Blake chuckled, it was not often that he got the better of his brother. De-morphing Blake smoothed the tunic of his ninja uniform. He had reached the black door. Looking into the small patch of white plastic just above eye level he waited.

"Retinal identification confirmed." The male monotone of the on board computer was something he was not overly fond of a sexy female voice whispering sweetly to him would have been much more appreciated. Leave it to a holographic personality template to make such a bad choice. He had probably done it just to drive Blake nuts.

Silently the door slid open. Revealing a room dominated by an antique mahogany table and chairs, orange alien forna displayed prominently in the center. Nodding to the two spirit ninjas stationed by the door guarding the prisoner Blake stepped in the room and the door closed sealing him inside. Bastian and Erika if he remembered correctly were twins both tall with long red hair it made identifying them easier. Blake was almost positive he was right about the names. Learning about his army was vital but the troops tended to be shuffled about between the two Marshals dependent on the siege. It was hard to keep names straight aliens were even worse. Erika and Bastian joined hands across the door purple flickered between their hands before they nodded back at him.

Two figures sat at head of the table a silver tray set for afternoon tea different types of scones carefully balanced on top of one another. A woman her hair a shocking shade of pink was carefully pouring tea into a flowered cup before handing it to the balding fat man next to her.

"Of course it wasn't the real Queen because she was busy having her skin removed but her p.a. knew all the best places to ride and it was a really good run for the hounds. Who would have known the royals could run that fast?"

"Kapri." Spoken like a reprimand the woman looked up from dolloping cream on her scone. Throwing the sweet down carelessly Kapri bounded over to Blake like a happy puppy.

"Hey I was just telling dead man walking here about our invasion of England and the hunt we went on…"

"Kapri." Interrupted Blake in warning pushing her back gently so he could walk around to the man who had stood up and was carefully watching them. Blake offered his hand.

"Field Marshal Navy Thunder a pleasure to meet you sir." The man's stiff posture did not change. Lowering his refused hand Blake clasped them behind his back slanted eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"Fine you people always make it difficult on yourselves. Your going to die either way a little politeness wouldn't cost you anything. To get the formalities over with. As of…err…time?" Looking around at the ninjas who were trying not to smile at the faux pas in the middle of their leader's threatening speech and Kapri who was vainly looking for a watch on her latex costume. Blake shrugged. "Never mind," he muttered, "You've lost your country is now the property of Emperor Lothor I'm going to let the Spiderons skin you and the people we think might be difficult. Your wife and children will of course be joining you shortly. After that the Spiderons will implant their children into the necks of your excuse me Lothor's citizens and life will return pretty much to normal just under our dictatorship." Finishing the less impressive speech but never the less Blake felt he had covered the highlights it was not as pretty as the one Lothor liked them to use. "So that knocked off about five minutes do you have any questions Mr Campbell?"

Biting his lip President Campbell seemed to consider the man in front of him. Carefully he pulled the sleeves of his dark pinstriped suit so it covered the white sleeves of his shirt and threw himself at Blake the man's bigger build pushing him to the floor. With a grunt Blake heaved at the heavy body pushing it off and flipped himself onto his feet. President Campbell had landed badly the wooden table leg smacked against his neck in a sickening pop. Beneath his chin protruded a black handle interlaced with gold. Reaching down Blake removed the long knife the black blade dripping blood.

"Are the Wolf Blades still on the ship?"

"Yes sir after Austria we didn't want to release them too soon." Answered Bastian his voice carefully flat. Beside him Erika swallowed her hand raised to cover her mouth. Blake gave her a questioning look.

Shaking her head the spirit ninja got a hold of her emotions. "Sorry sir empathic links are hard to break we were interrogating him for a long time."

"Fine we're done here anyway go get in some mediation find your center." Nodding the spirit ninjas waved their hands in front of the door again purple light flickered and Erika left. "Bastion?"

"I'm a telekinetic sir we don't have to form ties to our victims."

Taking the answer to the implied question as the closest he'd ever get to understanding the inner workings of the spirits Blake nodded.

"Give him." Emphasising his words with a kick to the dead man's back, "to the wolf blades don't worry you don't have to stay and watch." He added seeing the sudden paling of the ninjas skin. Stepping over the body Blake added milk to the already poured tea.

"Kapri did you want this scone?" Looking up Blake stared at the spot where she had been standing it was now empty. Thinking back Blake remembered the soft crackle of dark ninja teleportation just after Campbell had jumped him. Sipping the hot tea Blake wondered if he should bring her back to Lothor's attention. It was not the first time she had bailed out of a fight before it turned bloody. Her sectors always had the least casualties, less prisoners and a higher rate of trainee ninja candidates. She was a weakness in his army one he should be eager to get rid of. Blue eyes and soft blonde hair loomed up before his minds eye her voice begging him to get Kapri away from the Fortress.

Sharply Blake put the cup down hard enough to shatter the saucer. Mentally arguing with his inner Tori all the way to the ship's bridge. Typically he lost the argument. Kapri would stay but they'd be having a talk very soon.

Stepping onto the bridge filled with shiny computer consoles and flashing lights and bustling kelzacks and ninjas Blake immediately wished for his zord cockpit.

"Sir." Without even looking to see whom it was Blake took the offered clipboard. Scanning the first page he nodded with satisfaction.

"Good, good, average, see if the fires can move into sector ten ice seems to be struggling to contain that shelter." Wordlessly the figure took the clipboard and left. In the center of the chaos sat a top of the range lazy boy. Relaxing his body into it Blake sighed softly. In his hand he still held onto the long knife the blood was almost dry now. Looking at it Blake remembered reaching into his ninja tunic and thrusting it into the soft underside of dark skin just as Campbell's hands tightened around his throat. Guilt rose up in him until the familiar howling of cold wind chased it away.

A.N. Edited for unforgivable spelling and flow mistakes.

Wow this chapter was a hard slog I just couldn't make it work right. So thank you to CamFan4Ever, Jean and Funky In Fishnet for reviewing my attempt to get into Blake's head space.

BlueAngel0, Aneesha, Garnetred, CamFan4Ever- your feedback means a lot thank you. And Jean wow a new reader  thanks.


	6. Sparks of hope

Fremont Point, 40 miles inland from Blue Bay Harbor a mere speck on the state map. The only thing of regional interest; the mountains notorious for climbers foolish enough to brave the lack of hand holds and ledges that go missing for days only to mysteriously appear in town. It has happened often enough that the town's people call the small mountain range Mad Dog Hills.

Of course that was before Emperor Lothor revolution now the people of Fremont Point know all to well the vipers that were being trained amongst them.

On top of the highest mountain hidden for centuries before there was ever even a town the Thunder Ninja Academy has stood proudly hidden by magic and cloud cover that never dissipates.

In the time of Lothor the school no longer hid its secrets now it is the training centre of every ninja discipline taught on earth. Overseen by a man the town still remembers as a scared little boy that grew up into a very angry teenager.

"Crimson Marshal please report to tech division."

Growling with frustration Hunter Bradley glared at the three students stand stiffly before him.

"That's everything." As the trainees bowed and swiftly turned on their heel to leave Hunter called to the lone female.

"Remember one month trainee or you'll face the consequences." The petite blonde's steps faltered. "Be better than the earth ninja before you or you know what will happen."

"Yes sensei." She whispered. Watching them leave his office Hunter gritted his teeth. The three of them reminded so much of _them _it was hard not to kill them on the spot.

With deliberation Hunter closed the now empty mahogany box staring fiercely at the image embossed on the lid. He wanted to smash it into tiny little pieces it caused nothing but trouble. Waving his hand the box disappeared in a sparkle of red.

"Dude where were you I called ten minutes ago."

Crossing his arms Hunter leaned back in his leather chair. Black hair standing on end and samurai uniform uncharacteristically rumbled Cyber Cam excreted nervous energy it leaped from the hologram making the air tingle. Disliking the timing of the summons and the poser that had sent it Hunter grunted.

"You paged me less than 5 minutes ago and I'm busy." To prove it he pulled out a random file from his in tray and made a show of reading. An assessment of all ninja senseis, wonderful, who thought he would be interested in this? They deserved punishment.

"And this is important." Snatching the file away Cyber Cam held it high above his head beyond Hunter reach. Refusing to play along with Cyber Cam's games any more than he had to Hunter made no move for the stolen file.

"Listen you jumped up light show when I need you to fix something I'll call but until then stay in your box." Pulling out his keyboard tray sharply Hunter opened a report from the Japan puppet drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Fine if that's the way you want this to go down." The file landed softly pieces of paper spilling across the highly polished floor as Cyber Cam blinked out of the office.

The rest of the morning went quickly between paperwork, video conferences and staff meetings. Grabbing a quick sandwich from the canteen with the air and shadow senseis. Hunter knew he had to escape for a while. If he heard one more compliant about lazy students or had to play peacemaker between any more warring Generals things were going to turn ugly.

The east wing garage held all their land vehicles, rows and rows of carefully maintained cars and motorbikes shining brightly in the dim light. Clapping his hands together Hunter's ninja uniform dissolved replaced with moto leathers and protective gear. Reverently Hunter caressed the handlebars of his favourite dirt bike.

"Hey baby fancy a ride?" Waving his hand over the ignition the engine purred to life Weaving his way through the school grounds deliberately choosing a path that he knew would be almost empty this time of day, no one was going to stop him for just a quick thing today. Jumping over the rocks marking the edge of school grounds with practiced ease Hunter closed his eyes enjoying the rush of free falling through the air before the academy magic kicked in forming a disk lowering him gently to the ground. Looking up at the cliff face behind him Hunter smiled and released the throttle.

Taking the main road it was not long before he was in town, ninja uniforms mingled with the brighter colours of Fremont citizens. It looked normal, suits pushing their way through the crowds trying to get back to the office before their lunch hour was over, students loitering outside the mini mall. But Something worried at the back of his mind the picture just did not fit the slightly leatheric movement of the towns people or maybe the sight of something that had been drilled into him was secret being so open. Taking a turn too fast Hunter's knee grazed the road the tall buildings and shops gave way to sprawling houses. Slowing down he kept a weary eye out for small things darting across the road. Pulling into a drive by a Spanish style terracotta house Hunter took off his helmet and shook sweaty blonde hair that felt glued to his head running gloved hands through the matted mess. Hunter slowly walked up the small path to the kitchen door taking a deep breath he opened the door. He had not meant to come here leaving the school he had mental pictures of racing around the dirt track but here he was, it had been a long time.

It looked exactly the same obviously the cleaning lady had not been killed and still obeyed rules set out to her years ago. Clean only nothing is to be moved.

Running fingertips over cool work surfaces Hunter's eyes burned if he concentrated he could still hear her laughingly slap away eager hands.

The family room held more visual memories a games consul was still attached to the TV three controllers waiting to see who would be proclaimed champion of the world.

Flopping down on the sofa Hunter rubbed his face roughly. This was why he never came back Omino should have just sold the place and gave them the money. He wondered if Blake ever thought about them or this place his brother was so wrapped up in being a husband, father and a field Marshal did he ever remember he had been a son or even a brother.

Seeing on of his Dad's sci-fi books on the coffee table Hunter stretched out on the sofa ignoring the bookmarked page flicking to the beginning. If Dad thought it was interesting enough to spend hours reading it instead of working on his bike there had to be something to Tolkien.

Yawning noisily Hunter rolled off the sofa stuffing the book behind his chest padding he had no idea how long he had been wrapped up in that book but the sun was still out so it was still good. Wandering upstairs Hunter poked his head into the bedrooms here the cleaner had not followed instructions you could see the carpet in his and Blake's room never had it been this clean. Sitting on his old bed Hunter pulled some old magazines out from under the mattress he remembered all the effort he had gone to just to get hold of them double the shop price but they had been worth every cent.

Unable to ignore his body's noisy demand for food Hunter eventually left. A decision had been made today he had been goodbye. It was time for the shrine to come down.

Racing non existent competitors through the forest back to school Hunter felt a weight had been lifted he'd let Blake know maybe they could actually get together to pack up their home but he would not be holding his breath.

Ducking low to avoid a low hanging branch Hunter braked sharply twisting the bike past a fallen tree. Out if all the terrain's he had biked through the woods were the one he liked most anything could happen one minute you were just cruising along the next you are taking a spill because you did not see a tiny rock.

At the foot of the mountains Hunter tightened his body around the bike before launching into the air darts of red light circling until it reached a smooth rock face and disappeared.

Landing past the rock boundary Hunter waved at two startled fire students stopping near them.

Lifting his visor he just looked at them until they started to fidget nervously.

"Ummm sensei Hunter….we were just looking at the…..well practicing really."

Lowering his visor slowly Hunter drove through the couple straight onto the front path white gravel spraying onto the grass. He did not know why he did it every time maybe because Sensei Omino always told him not to? But it felt good.

After parking the bike in front of the main doors and running to his room for a shower and change of clothes Hunter felt ready to face anything even a school assembly.

Body still damp but clothed in a fresh uniform Hunter made his way to his office via the canteen arranging to have his dinner delivered. Pizza, today was a pizza day with lots of pineapple. Or was today just a day to spite people that were not around to be spited?

Opening the door to his office Hunter blinked the Emperor was here, sitting in his chair. Bowing quickly but keeping his eyes on Lothor's Hunter's brain worked furiously did they have an appointment? Had he done something?

"Where have you been?" Lothor barked, "I called you this morning to meet me I don't like having to chase after a servant. Even you crimson ranger." Watching him carefully Lothor seemed to be waiting for a reaction. Obviously satisfied with the colour leaving his Marshal's face he stood up. "A message from my cyber nephew is a good as a message from me remember that."

"Yes sir." Hunter said softly. Internally he was seething cyber poser paged him every time he set foot back on academy grounds if he obeyed every one nothing else would get done.

Lothor stood up his purple cape flowing around him as he walked around the desk.

"It's simple," Hands resting on Hunter's shoulders Lothor pushed him out of the office and along the hall, " you are my war guy. If I want a country invaded or the troops trained I turn to you but he is my tech guy without him we would never could have recovered from the power ranger's attack."

"Yes Emperor." So training new ninjas and recruiting better space monsters had nothing to do with defeating the planet?

"Good clad we have that settled but speaking of power rangers that's why I'm here." In a flash of light they disappeared from the Thunder academy reappearing inside Cyber Cam's lab at Lothor's palace.

"If it's about the earth ninja he's already been replaced she's got potential."

"He already knows that after all I'm the one who tested her." A cool voice boasted smugly. Appearing before them with a slight bow to his uncle Cyber Cam looked a lot more composed than he had that morning. Turning away abruptly he left them standing amongst the computers and long wooden benches filled with pieces of machinery that meant very little to Hunter.

Shrugging to each other Hunter and Lothor followed. In stark contrast there was nothing in the next room apart from a small glass top table Hunter had only seen in museums. Sliding back the glass Cyber Cam took out a gold coin and showed it to them.

"This is the pink petrtactyle morphing coin it's giving off high amount of thermal energy."

"Come again?" Asked Hunter stepping closer he held out his hand smiling Cyber Cam dropped it into his open palm. Yelling in pain Hunter threw it away cradling his burnt hand to his chest.

"That is thermal energy, translation for mentally impaired it's very hot." Cyber Cam retrieved the coin placing it back in the display case.

"Fascinating," Lothor drawled, "but do you know what it means?"

"Wait a minute the pink petrtactyle didn't she die last week?" Blowing on his hand Hunter could see the blisters were already forming great now he was going to have to visit the medic. She was a complete physco, Tori and he had formed a very mutual hatred that worked well for both of them.

"I happened to be running some tests on the dinosaur coins, they are our only link to the ninjette powers which our people would work best with. two days after the pink ranger supposedly died the energy spiked. They had never done that before or so I thought so I investigated. Blue zeo, red and yellow astro, green lightspeed and the quantum rangers are all supposedly dead but all of them have the same energy spike lasting twenty seven days after they were apparently stopped living."

"Could it just be the power passing on?" Lothor asked gazing at the table.

"Maybe if it wasn't for the way they each died." Answered Cyber Cam.

Hunter blew out a breath it was one of those fun times were they had to pull out the information a little at a time.

"How did they die Cyber Cam?" Hunter asked with exaggerated patience.

"Oh they all died differently Marshal," He replied cheerfully. From the corner of his eye Hunter could see energy forming in the Emperor's hand. "But a body was never buried." Evidently Cyber Cam had seen it too.

"So? A lot of the servant aren't left with enough to bury."

"It builds a picture Uncle. The former rangers were never put to work, the raw prototype spiderettes we used to bring them under control I designed to bring higher functions to a stop. Unlike the ones we use now where chemicals are injected into the endocrine system making humans passive and suggestible. As you both know a ranger or potential ranger will eventually fight through the hormone dump. This way the former rangers couldn't cause problems."

"So what your saying is that the rangers couldn't have escaped by themselves?"

"Never," Cyber Cam replied positively, "The power spikes I'm sure are the spiderette controllers being removed and the rangers regaining their minds. Uncle we have a traitor."

Later that night Hunter had trouble sleeping. He had not bothered to return to the Thunder academy the investigation would begin in the morning so it would be a wasted trip. Tonight Cyber Cam was reviewing all security feeds but the real work would happen tomorrow.

Punching his pillow flat Hunter stared at the ceiling forcing his eyes closed eventually he drifted off into a restless sleep.

All through the newly formed palace alarms screamed and alien monsters ran around like headless chicken swatted like flies whenever they engaged the attackers. Encircling a cinematic like viewing screen rows of masked ninjas calmly watched the attacking force. Before them stood two figures dressed in dark shades of red and blue closely resembling the invaders. The navy one pointed to the middle on screen picture.

"He's in position."

Crimson nodded. "Ninjas to your post and wait for the signal."

The rows of ninjas disappeared in flashes of light and calmly the two figures waited.

From the middle of the screen a green bubble grew spreading from the centre until every split screen was filled. Growing brighter until green had been replaced by blinding white. Still they waited never turning away from the enemy. They had lost enough tonight these attackers would now be brought to heal.

Eventually the light cleared the attackers lay on the ground their brightly coloured costumes gone.

Crimson raised his wrist to his mouth, "Go." He said into the device.

It was not long before the screen with it various angles of the palace were filled with their remaining ninjas picking up the unconscious attackers. The defeated monsters were ignored the few that had survived struggled to their feet limping in behind them.

Turning away from the screen navy and crimson approached the dais. Kneeling to their master they waited for the ninjas to return.

Some of the attackers were now conscious struggling against their captors.

The pair stepped back allowing them to pass.

Rings of fire erupted holding the prisoners in place before the master.

The green light man appeared a metallic black spider scrambling behind him its movement's jerky. Standing between the captives and the first steps of the dais he tapped the spider on the head. Tiny almost clear spiders crawled out of its legs scuttling along the floor one to each captive. They passed through the circle of flames as if nothing were there to block their path.

For a while the prisoners struggled screaming loudly then nothing they lay still eyes glazed.

The rings of ring extinguished.

"Stand up." The master commanded. Slowly they obeyed. "By the wall." He added gesturing with his head to the left.

The master beckoned them and the other ninjas forward and smiled.

"Now we've had a set back a big one I wont lie to you but every ranger to ever defend this planet is now mine." Cackling the master released purple light throwing it at the defeated attackers. "Crimson ranger, Zurgaine is dead you will lead my army. The attack reduced our forces to nothing, fix it!"

The crimson ranger nodded and knelt before his master.

"Navy ranger I already know what you want she is in lower prison convince her or not but you will control her or I will." Bowing navy quickly left.

"Every ninja still standing has proven today that you are masters of your power. You few will teach the next generation of dark ninjas."


	7. From the Reef Side

"Report." Pressing the headpiece closer to his ear Cam tapped the redhead crouched next to him on the shoulder with his other hand. Ghostly pale in the moonlight her bright red hair hidden under an ugly baseball cap Hayley Douglas nodded lowering her binoculars flexing her hand twice.

"Blue ready."

"Yellow ready."

"Pink ready."

Good everyone's in position, Cam thought, Phase one was complete. Now came the hard part. Teams of five made up from a mixture of graduated ninjas, Silver Guardians, military and well-trained civilians were the backbone of the freedom movement and for all intents and purposes this was a normal mission but if everything went correctly this mission could change everything.

"Received twenty seconds. Good luck."

He could hear it almost clearly now the low hum of a land craft. Together Hayley and Cam stood up lasers guns gifts from the Silver Guardians aimed into the darkness. The slight shimmer of the land craft could easily be missed.

On cue pink team detinateted their explosives exposing the silver craft briefly taking their chance blue team fired knocking out the hover engines lisping onto its side the craft stayed suspended for long seconds before crashing. The sound echoed around them in the silent night.

"Go!" Cam whispered into his mouthpiece. It was unnecessary, the four teams had trained for this attack for the last week they knew what to do. Cam and Hayley charged up the embankment firing at the emerging ninjas trying to avoid being caught inside. It was only a small transport mostly food but desperately needed, as food was that was not why they were here.

"Two slaves." Reported the unfriendly ex-Silver Guardian pink team leader. Firing again at a thunder ninja that twitched Hayley started securing explosives along the silver casing of the craft.

From behind the trees headlights flickered.

"Whenever you feel like filling her up boss." Called the yellow leader cheerfully into his ear. From the shadows three figures emerged heading for the back of the land craft. Pink team were already back from helping the slaves to the hidden truck ready to carry food supplies. With Hayley and four members of blue team Cam spread out along the road weapons ready. They had three minutes after the hover engines died. One minute control is alerted, two troops are dispatched, three they had to be gone, in theory they were right on schedule.

"We're done."

"Good yellow leader get that truck out of here everyone else report to your stations." It was tempting to congratulate them on a job well done but the mission was not over yet, first they had to get home safely. Two and a half minutes and the truck was smashing its way through the trees onto the open road. A delicate hand reached out of the open window the air in front of the truck rippled Cam glimpsed two figures huddled together in the back of the truck before it disappeared.

Hayley sneaked her hand into his squeezing reassuringly.

"They'll be fine Cam." She said pulling him back to the covering dark of the woods.

"Lets be sure." Reaching into his pocket Cam pulled out a device the same as the one the yellow team had used to teleport, a black disk the wind ninja symbol emblazed on either side, pressing red symbol Cam looked up as what had been termed an invisi-portal appeared above their heads. His stomach dropped around his knees as the familiar sucking sensation pulled them up into the portal. When that portal reached its end Cam opened another and then another. Using the energy of the invisi-portals to hide the teleportation wormhole used by the truck. Eventually Cam put away the portal disk brushing the sand off his uniform he helped Hayley to her feet.

"I think that's enough."

"Agreed." Giving up on cleaning her own clothes Hayley sighed. "Every damn time." She muttered.

"I'll find you more." Said Cam removing the hated hat he kissed her forehead softly. Leaning into him Hayley's arm wrapped around his waist. "Let go home."

It was a long walk from the beach to Reefside High well past midnight when they passed the blackened arched sign and the pink team leader came out to meet them.

"Everyone's back safely." He said gruffly. Scars not quite healed running from his forehead to cheek Commander Eric Myers ex-quantum ranger was not the most pleasant of people but he got the job done and despite their many verbal and not so verbal fights Cam respected him. Grudgingly.

"What about the two we brought back?" asked Hayley pinching Cam in a pre-emptive move to remind him to be nice.

"Eating, the doctors checked them out, malnutrition, head lice the normal stuff no lasting damage." Together the three of them walked through the school Cam acknowledged the men on guard inside the doors. Security was always beefed up before and after a mission even though he had not seen them Cam knew guards had been stationed through out town.

Nodding curtly Eric left them at the doors of the cafeteria striding off in direction of the science lab.

"You shouldn't have made him the pink leader. Honestly Cam pink? Eric?" Whispered Hayley pushing open the double doors. The cafeteria was much the same as it was when the place had been the devil playground called high school. Round tables pushed together for the popular groups, lonely tables off by themselves he had never been to high school but Hunter and the others had told him enough horror stories that Cam had actually been grateful.

"He'll get over it." Cam said dismissively. He had spoken louder than he meant to four heads whipped up from their table arms curled protectively around their bowls.

"Kira, Ethan I thought you'd be in bed." Sitting down beside the small dark blonde girl who watched her wearily Hayley touched her shoulder gently. Cam almost smiled when she did not flinch. Sitting down beside the new comers on the opposite side of the table the small the Asian boy shifted uneasily the other one just glared at him. Hayley was talking quietly to Kira and Ethan, whatever they were discussing had Ethan looking almost animated while Kira picked at the fruit before her. Knowing she was giving him time to talk to the boys Cam offered his hand to the brunette who was still giving him the evil eye. Eric had a hand in this Cam just knew it.

"I'm Cam that's Hayley." Jerking his thumb to the red head. "Do you know your names?" Now they were both glaring at him. It was not such an unreasonable question it had taken Ethan a month to remember who he was.

"Trent Mercer."

"Connor McKnight."

"How's the food?" Cam asked at a lose. What he wanted to say hard to bring up.

"It's food." Said Trent roughly pulling the bowl closer to his body looking scared Cam was about to steel it.

Taking off his glasses Cam rubbed his nose. He was no good at this.

"You'll miss the accessional meal but neither of you is ever going hungry again." His voice hard Cam mentally cursed Lothor and his goons shoving his glasses back on. Connor and Trent just looked at him blankly clearly not trusting a word he said. "Where you're going they have their own farm you'll grow your own food."

"So we're going to work for you now not Emperor Lothor." His face as impassive as his tone Connor looked straight ahead. Cam hated that look from ex-slaves even with their spiderettes gone they still lapsed when they expected punishment.

"No but yes. Look at the compound people work hard to make life better, food, shelter, fighting Lothor and you need to be a part of that."

"Why?" Demanded Connor loosing some of his blankness. Cam was taken back why? Because you need to.

"Because you can't cower under your blanket and wait for the monster to go away." Cam said harshly, " In case you missed it children a very bad man has taken over the planet and right now is planning for the rest of the universe! Or are you happy being Luther's poodle?" Immediately Cam wished he could take it back as the tall brunette shrank in his chair completely passive.

"I'm not." Said Trent quietly. "I'm not that. I'm not. I'm not! I'M NOT!" His voice growing louder until he was screaming Trent knocked over his chair as he stood up his body trembling. Hayley moved around the table quickly wrapping her arm around Trent's shoulder, which he shrugged away from gently Hayley maneuvered him away from the others.

Rising Cam gestured to the others to follow him.

"Whoa total melt down." Ethan exclaimed once they were out of the cafeteria.

"Shut up! I remember what you were like geek boy." Kira reminded Ethan giving him a warning look.

"You shouldn't have said that." Said Connor flatly to Cam.

"No I shouldn't have." Leading them to the teacher's lounge. Cam ignored Kira and Ethan's almost friendly bickering with Connor dropping in the odd comment. Pushing away guilt from habit before it really registered Trent would be okay eventual and Hayley was with him.

"This is the teachers lounge." Connor said disappointedly. Looking around at the threadbare chairs and orange carpet.

"Were you expecting pimp's paradise?" Asked Kira nastily.

"No," Said Connor mocking Kira's tone. "Just something more than…this you know."

Tipping over a comfy despite its appearance green chair Cam took out a Swiss army knife and pried the upholstery staples off the underside. Their squabbling scratching against his nerves. Pulling away the weave Cam removed the metal briefcase hidden inside.

"Connor," Cam said serious breaking into their conversation, "All of you sit down."

Immediately they took seats beside each other hands folded in their laps posture perfect, the slave look back on their faces. These children who were not really had some of the strongest will power Cam had seen. Each of them had fought against the spiderette mind control and managed to hide the fact from their controllers holding on until they could escape or be rescued but still they had behavior left over Cam worried they would never be free from.

Opening the briefcase Cam removed the remaining silver bracelet a red stone brighter more than usual.

"Connor it wasn't an accident we attacked the land craft you were in."

Wide-eyed Connor seemed unable to take his eyes off the bracelet. "It wasn't?" He asked distantly.

"No, we were looking for you," Cam almost smiled offering him the bracelet greedily Connor took it running his fingers over the cool stone with satisfaction Cam watched it glow. In surprise Connor dropped the bracelet hastily snatching it off the floor looking around guiltily. "Like we were looking for Ethan and Kira." Smiling at the three of them Kira and Ethan showed him their wrists. Identical bracelets apart from the colour of the stone adorning their wrists.

"What?" Asked Connor uncertainly.

"It's a chance Connor to fight Lothor and his goons and win."

"I don't get it."

"He's asking you to be a power ranger!" Exclaimed Ethan slapping him on the back. Kira's mutter of "Doffus." Went unheard by both of them.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter 


End file.
